


The Waiting Game

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro wants to play a game. Murasakibara goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MuraHimu day! 〜( ㅎﾉ-ㅎ)人(.•ωW)〜

"I'm going to Tokyo to visit Taiga for a week," Tatsuya murmurs, stroking his fingers through Atsushi's hair. 

"Mhmm." Atsushi has his head in Tatsuya's lap, eyes half-closed as they lounge on the couch. "I don't have to come, do I?"

Tatsuya laughs quietly. "No. You can stay right here. But…"

Lifting his head, Atsushi looks up at Tatsuya properly. Tatsuya has that tone of voice that always means that he's planning something, which is always promising. "But?" 

"I want to play a game," Tatsuya tells him, keeping one hand in Atsushi's hair, the other sliding down his chest, coming to rest on his stomach. Atsushi raises an eyebrow. So it's _that_ kind of game. 

Settling more comfortably on the couch, Atsushi turns his head so he can nuzzle against Tatsuya's stomach. "Okay. What are the rules?"

"There's just one rule," Tatsuya tells him, still stroking his hair. "I'm away for a week and in that time, you aren't allowed to come. Not even once."

Atsushi frowns. "That doesn't sound like fun." 

"I'll make it worth your while," Tatsuya promises with a sly smile. "And I'll know if you cheat."

Raising an eyebrow, Atsushi hums. "And how would you know?" 

"Please." Tatsuya laughs fondly. "I know you too well. I'll be able to tell if you have. So, what do you say? Do you want to play? I mean, I know it's a challenge, so I understand if you don't want to…"

"I'll do it," Atsushi interrupts. "I'm going to win."

That only makes Tatsuya smile even wider. "Of course you will. This is going to be fun, okay?"

Atsushi doesn't really see how it will, but he goes with it anyway. 

 

* * *

 

It's easy enough for the first few days. Atsushi sees Tatsuya off at the train station on Monday morning, promising him again to follow the rules of their game. Tatsuya grins at him, getting on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to the corner of Atsushi's mouth when no one's looking. 

"Be good."

Without Tatsuya around, Atsushi can snack as much as he wants, and there's nobody dragging him out of bed when he just wants to sleep. It's mid-semester break at university anyway and Tatsuya's already made him finish his assignments early, so there isn't anything else that he really needs to do. 

He and Tatsuya have sex often enough that it _does_ feel strange to go without it, but Atsushi can't do anything about that even if he wanted to, so he pushes it out of his mind, turning his attention to the cupboard full of snacks waiting for him, and all the shows that he didn't have the time to watch between school work and basketball practice. Tatsuya calls him once a day, and it's nice to hear his voice. At least Atsushi doesn't miss him too much.

He doesn't know why it changes on the third day, but it does. 

Atsushi wakes up, the bed feeling too empty for his liking. He sleepily feels around for Tatsuya before remembering he's not there. With a heavy sigh, he sits up in bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. 

Grabbing his phone off the bedside table, he types out a simple text to Tatsuya: _'morning_.

The reply is immediate. _It's 1pm._

Pressing his lips together, Atsushi types: _'afternoon_. 

Tatsuya calls him, laughing fondly into his ear. "Have you been doing anything but eating and sleeping lately?"

"I'm also going through your collection of American movies," Atsushi replies. "I'm saving the horror ones for when you're back, though."

"And have you been good?" Tatsuya asks, pitching his voice lower, and Atsushi immediately knows what he's talking about.

"Of course I have," Atsushi settles back into bed, holding his phone to his ear. "It's boring if you're not here with me anyway."

"You're doing better than me, then," Tatsuya murmurs. "Every time I think about how I miss you, I think about how I miss being in bed with you. I think about how we could be having lazy morning sex if I was back home with you."

"This is cheating," Atsushi grumbles, feeling his face growing warm. "You're cheating." 

"There's nothing in the rules that says I can't do this," Tatsuya teases. " _You're_ not allowed to come, but I can still tell you about the way I fingered myself last night, pretending it was you—"

Atsushi hangs up, covering his face with his hand and taking a deep breath. His heart is pounding and he can't stop imagining it: Tatsuya kneeling in bed with three fingers inside himself, shaking and gasping.

"Fuck," Atsushi growls, pressing his head back into his pillow. He's hard, and it would be so easy to slide a hand into his pyjama pants and jerk off. But Tatsuya would be able to tell—he's right, he _does_ know Atsushi far too well. 

Instead, he picks his phone up again, taking a photo of the very obvious tent in his pants, sending it to Tatsuya with the caption: _I can't touch it, but you can't either_. 

_Fuuuuck, Atsushi_ , Tatsuya replies, making him grin to himself as he gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom for a cold shower. 

 

* * *

 

Thursday and Friday are—difficult, to put it mildly. 

Atsushi can't remember the last time he and Tatsuya spent this long apart. He thinks about Tatsuya all the time, and it's distracting. He finds one of his hoodies that Tatsuya frequently steals—Atsushi thinks he's stolen another one and taken it to Tokyo with him—and gets distracted by how much it smells like Tatsuya. He wears it for the rest of the week and quickly realises what a monumentally bad idea that is, because he keeps picking up Tatsuya's smell all the time. 

He stubbornly keeps the hoodie on anyway. By Friday afternoon, the smell has him restless. All he wants is for Tatsuya to come home, and his train is due in later that night. The time won't pass quickly enough. 

Tatsuya calls him before boarding, to confirm when he should arrive at the station. The train ride is a little under four hours, and while Atsushi is looking forward to him being back, the thought of having to wait four whole hours isn't helping the restlessness. 

"It's enough time for you to watch a few episodes of something," Tatsuya laughs, when Atsushi complains at him. "You'll be fine."

"I just want you to hurry up and get home."

"And have you been good?" Tatsuya asks, the same as he's asked every single day he's been in Tokyo.

"Yes I have," Atsushi growls. "I've been very good, and I'm going to _stop_ being good the moment you get home." 

"That sounds like a promise," Tatsuya murmurs, and Atsushi can hear his smile. 

"You said you'd make it worth my while," Atsushi reminds him.

"I know. I will. Just you wait, Atsushi. Only a little bit longer." 

Atsushi grumbles under his breath, but he says, "Fine. I'll see you soon." 

The next four hours and the slowest hours of Atsushi's life. He doesn't have the attention span to watch anything, doesn't particularly want to do anything else, and ends up pacing the apartment. He cleans a little, snacking as he goes, and takes the time to change the sheets on the bed, putting an extra blanket down because he knows that they'll probably end up needing it.

He takes his time cooking dinner, deliberately picking a recipe that will take him a while to make. He makes enough for Tatsuya as well, putting it aside in case he's hungry later. By the time he's finished eating, there's less than an hour left. He can catch a bus to the train station, which is what he usually does, but walking will kill more time. 

He gets to the station five minutes before the train arrives, and claims one of the seats while he waits. He doesn't get up when the train arrives and the passengers start coming out through the gates, but Tatsuya sees him anyway, walking over to him with a smile.

"Hey," he greets, laughing softly as Atsushi leans forward in his seat, pressing his face to Tatsuya's chest and breathing him in. "Did you miss me?"

"How was Tokyo?" Atsushi asks instead of replying. "Did you have fun with Kagami?"

"I did. Taiga says hi." 

Atsushi snorts quietly. As much as he gets along with Kuroko when they meet up off the basketball court, he's yet to warm to Kagami and he knows it's equally true the other way around. 

"Ready to go home?" Atsushi stands, leading the way to the bus stop. 

It's a fifteen minute trip on the bus, and Tatsuya links their fingers together when they sit down beside each other. Atsushi pulls Tatsuya closer, until their sides are pressed up against each other.

"I missed you," Tatsuya murmurs, quietly enough that only Atsushi can hear. "I missed you all week."

Resting his chin on top of Tatsuya's head, Atsushi hums. "Me too." 

 

* * *

 

The moment they're in the apartment, Tatsuya drops his bag by the door and pushes Atsushi towards the bedroom. 

"I'd ask if you've been good in the four hours since I called," Tatsuya murmurs, making him sit on the edge of the bed and climbing into his lap, "but the answer's kind of obvious." 

"I don't know what you mean," Atsushi replies mildly, even as his fingers dig into the material of Tatsuya's jacket.

"You're wearing my hoodie," Tatsuya laughs quietly.

"Actually," Atsushi murmurs, kissing him, "I'm pretty sure this was my hoodie first." 

"Well it's mine now," Tatsuya replies, tugging the hoodie off, dropping it to the floor before he pushes Atsushi to lie back on the bed. He nuzzles into the curve of Atsushi's neck and sighs happily. "It's good to be home."

"I'm glad you're back," Atsushi tells him, bringing his arms around Tatsuya. He's still restless, and Tatsuya notices, smiling at him. 

"I should reward you for being so good for so long," Tatsuya murmurs, sitting up so he can undo Atsushi's pants, pulling them down. Atsushi lifts his hips to help get them off, taking his shirt off while he's at it. 

He's already hard—much harder than he would usually be just from this, but _usually_ , he hasn't spent the entire week waiting for Tatsuya to come home. Licking his lips, Tatsuya settles between his legs and runs his index finger along the length of Atsushi's cock.

"Wow," Tatsuya smiles at Atsushi's loud gasp. "You really have been waiting for me, haven't you? I'm so proud of you, Atsushi." 

Then, without wasting any more time, he wraps his lips around Atsushi's cock. 

" _Ahh_." Gripping the sheets hard, Atsushi tries as hard as he can to keep from thrusting into Tatsuya's mouth. Five days without this, and just the warmth of Tatsuya's mouth feels like the most wonderful thing in the world. He's already shaking by the time he's all the way in Tatsuya's mouth, the head of his cock nudging against the back of Tatsuya's throat. "Ah, Tatsuya—"

Pulling off, Tatsuya takes a deep breath and tries again. This time, he swallows around Atsushi's cock, the sudden tightness making Atsushi cry out. His fingers go to Tatsuya's hair, tugging. He can feel his entire body trembling and he knows that this is going to be the quickest orgasm Tatsuya has ever drawn out of him, but it feels so good that he doesn't even care. 

This time, when Tatsuya pulls off again, he wraps his fingers around Atsushi's cock, stroking it instead. He mouths at Atsushi's balls, sucking one into his mouth, then the other, murmuring encouragement in between as Atsushi moans. This time, Atsushi arches off the bed, clamping a hand over his mouth as he comes in an effort to muffle his shout. His throat feels raw and his entire body is so relaxed that it feels like he's floating. 

Tatsuya presses a kiss to his hip, reaching for their bottle of lube and a condom. "I'm going to fuck you, okay?"

Atsushi hums, content to lie there and let Tatsuya do as he pleases. Tatsuya fits two fingers inside him with ease, slowly stretching him to take a third before he pulls them out, replacing them with his cock. 

"You feel so good," Tatsuya murmurs, thrusting into him. "I missed this, missed those little sounds you make when we do this."

Atsushi grunts, spreading his legs wider and grabbing Tatsuya by the back of his thighs, pulling him closer. He's already hard again, cock leaking into the mess he's already made across his stomach. Tatsuya fucks him hard, like he's desperate too, and Atsushi feels something settle in his chest at that. 

They come together this time, their hands finding each other, and Tatsuya throws his condom out before joining Atsushi on the bed, wiping him clean with the corner of the spare blanket. 

"That was good," Atsushi murmurs, brushing Tatsuya's hair back out of his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"Told you it would be worth it," Tatsuya grins. "I kept thinking about it while I was away too, you know. You're the kind of person who always does whatever you want, but every time I thought about you wanting to touch yourself but not doing it…"

"It happened a lot," Atsushi admits, kissing Tatsuya's forehead again. "Because you wouldn't stop teasing me."

Tatsuya grins. "That was fun."

Atsushi wouldn't have agreed at the time but now, he just snorts quietly and wraps his arm around Tatsuya, pulling him closer. "Yeah. It was."


End file.
